


Утро добрым не бывает

by TsissiBlack



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack
Summary: Утром своего тридцатого дня рождения Брок усиленно пытается понять, что у него на кухне делает очень условно одетый Капитан Америка. У них же ничего не было? Или было?





	Утро добрым не бывает

**Author's Note:**

> Эта небольшая вещица написана для поднятия настроения. Надеюсь, она вам принесет такой же заряд позитива, как мне, когда я ее писала.  
> Особо хочу отметить, что это АУ ко всем фильмам мувиверса: Брок относительно молод, Зимнего застал в Гидре совсем мельком. Потом пришел Роджерс и причинил всем порядок.

Брок проснулся от того, что блядское солнце светило ему прямо в глаз, выжигая и без того гудящий после вчерашнего мозг. Кстати, о вчерашнем. Он пошевелил пальцами ног и понял, что обуви и носков на нем нет. Уже хорошо. Солнце слева, значит, есть вероятность, что он в своей собственной спальне, да не на полу, как неоднократно бывало, а на кровати. Чуть подрагивающей рукой он провел по бедру и понял, что штанов на нем тоже нет. Как и белья. Футболка же скаталась подмышками и неприятно жала. В желудке была тяжесть, голова раскалывалась и о вчерашнем не было ни единого путного воспоминания.

Кажется, он кому-то что-то проникновенно говорил, взяв за руку. И то ли жениться обещал, то ли винтовку почистить.

Еще обрывки какой-то адской музыки и вспышки стробоскопов.

А потом будто волынки. И голую задницу и все остальное приятно холодит ветерком. То ли лошади, то ли пони. Потому что ржание. А потом небо — темное, усыпанное звездами.

И темнота. Кромешная темнота, как провал в памяти.

Что ж, пить надо меньше. Даже в свой законный день рождения, который давно уже не праздник, чего греха таить?

Надо было попытаться встать. И выполнить свои утренние обязанности, желательно в санузле, а не прямо тут — и так содержимое желудка явно не собиралось там надолго задерживаться. Он с трудом сполз на пол: сначала свесил с кровати ноги, нащупав ступнями пол, опустился на него коленями и только после этого оторвал грудь от гостеприимной кровати.

Под коленями обнаружился какой-то колючий комок и, с трудом нашарив его рукой, Брок в несколько рывков и неловких переступаний коленями таки высвободил нечто темно-зеленое в клетку, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся юбкой. Вернее, килтом — если уставший мозг, конечно, верно подсказал название этого… предмета туалета древних шотландцев.

Что эта “юбка” делала на полу, Брок, по трезвом размышлении, и знать не хотел.

С трудом оттолкнувшись от кровати, он поднялся и как был: без штанов, в одной свернутой подмышками футболке, потащился в ванную. Под теплой водой он сразу почувствовал себя лучше, даже желудок перестал возмущаться, но черная дыра в том месте, где в памяти должен был быть вечер вчерашнего дня, никуда не делась. Оставалось надеяться, что он не натворил чего-то уж совсем идиотского. И не проснулся в участке. Или в незнакомом месте. Или — что еще хуже — у Джека. Брок любил его жену Элен как сестру, но не с похмелья.

Когда Брок чистил зубы, ему померещился запах кофе, как жаждущему в пустыне мерещатся оазисы. Подумав, что никогда еще не допивался до обонятельных галлюцинаций, он сплюнул пасту в раковину, прополоскал рот и потер небритый подбородок, на котором родная трехдневная щетина грозила вот-вот эволюционировать в бороду, и решил не бриться — этим утром у него хватало проблем помимо собственной непрезентабельности.

Обернув вокруг бедер полотенце, он потер шею, гадая остался ли у него тот волшебный кофе тонкого помола, который он привык варварски заливать кипятком без колдовства с туркой и прочими предметами культа, или тот пал смертью храбрых еще вчера утром? Решив, что еще должен быть, Брок вышел в коридор и уже на полпути к кухне понял: запах кофе ему не примерещился.

— Пал-таки. Смертью храбрых, — неожиданно сам для себя вслух произнес Брок, застыв на пороге кухни.

В светлом проеме окна стоял Роджерс. Сам Капитан-Мать-Его-Америка. В тонких пижамных штанах. И с чашкой кофе. С крохотной такой, едва заметной в огромной лапище.

Мысли лениво перекатывались в пустой черепной коробке.

Первой была: «Кофе нет». Второй: «Что он тут делает?». Третья была тревожной: «Или я тут делаю… что?». Четвертая и пятая, будто разогнавшись, заметались: «Какого черта? Чего он голый? То есть... без щита. Какого, нахуй, щита? Штанов? То есть, нормальных. Что я вчера делал, все-таки? И если делал что-то эдакое, то почему…»

— Кто пал? — спросил тем временем Кэп, усмехаясь уголком рта.

— Кофе, — прохрипел Брок вместо: «Оплот чести и добродетели в твоем лице».

— Я и тебе сварил, будешь?

— Буду, — на автомате ответил Брок, мучительно стараясь заставить себя соображать. В голове было пусто. В присутствии почти голого Роджерса думать не получалось. Ни о ком и ни о чем, кроме, собственно, голого Роджерса. Его широченной спины, отлично проработанных бицепсов, грудных мышц, пресса, задницы… да, особенно задницы. Холмы вожделения какие-то. Булки разврата. Полушария… заменившие Броку мозговые.

Роджерс, хмыкнув, налил из турки густой, как смола, кофе в маленькую чашечку (откуда у Брока такие чашечки-то взялись?) и поставил ее рядом с большим бутербродом. Два глотка горького до невозможности кофе, в которые Брок опустошил смешную чашечку, память ему не вернули. Спрашивать у Роджерса «Что ты тут делаешь?» — язык не поворачивался, а тот молчал и только смотрел странно, будто чего-то ждал и заранее потешался.

— М-м-м, — промычал Брок, силясь хоть тему для разговора найти нейтральную. Роджерс, похоже, помогать ему не собирался.

Брок прислушался к себе. Он же не осквернил вчера национальный символ? Ведь нет же? Было бы неловко. Даже не оттого, что Роджерс кого угодно сделает честным человеком, заставив жениться. И не оттого, что Зимний наверняка уже начал искать своего неразлучника и, не разобравшись, кто на ком стоял, мог запросто свернуть Броку шею — в назидание последующим осквернителям. А оттого, что если все-таки что-то было, ну вот хоть что-то, то Брок позорно об этом забыл.

О своем звездном часе, можно сказать. Приложился к святыне (иначе с чего бы Роджерсу стоять утром голым у него на кухне?) и забыл.

А вдруг он не справился?

Вдруг опозорился?

Не оправдал, так сказать, возложенного на него страной (не говоря уже о Зимнем Солдате) высокого, понимаешь ли, доверия?

Брок поспешно запихнул в рот сразу половину бутерброда и цепко осмотрел Роджерса.

Синяков и засосов на нем не было, но это ни о чем не говорило. На нем пулевое за четыре дня заживало. А ножевое поверхностное — за сутки. Что тут уж говорить о таких пустяках, как засосы одного не в меру забывчивого индивидуума.

Брок поджал булки, пытаясь определить, болит между ними или нет. У него «трудовые мозоли» так просто не сошли бы. Должны были остаться хоть какие-то доказательства… интима. Ничего не болело.

Член не проявлял интереса к происходящему, но с похмелья это было косвенной уликой.

Не мог же он — Роджерса?

Ну то есть по пьяни он мог и с третьего этажа выпасть и ничего себе не сломать, такое уже бывало. Но трахнуть национальный символ он бы остерегся.

Наверное.

Роджерс молча налил ему вторую чашку кофе и легко задел плечо теплыми пальцами. Мозг Брока разогнался, как процессор последней модели, грозя перегреться и отключить всю систему нафиг.

Член с надеждой дернулся, реагируя на возмутительно прекрасного Роджерса, и Брок ближе придвинулся к столу, надеясь скрыть свой бессовестный интерес. Роджерс, хмыкнув, направился к холодильнику, и вид, открывшийся на его Булки Разврата, Брока ничуть не успокоил.

При мысли об их шелковистости и твердости сам Брок стал твердым. Везде. Мозг тоже будто затвердел, отказываясь соображать. Все мысли потекли в привычном направлении. Брок придвинулся к столу еще ближе, наблюдая, как Роджерс открывает холодильник и наклоняется. Медленно. Мать его. Наклоняется. И чертовы пижамные штаны обтягивают его задницу, не оставляя простора воображению.

— Молоко? — спросил Роджерс, наверное, не в первый раз.

— А?

— Молоко, говорю, есть? Я тебе омлет пожарю.

— Нет. То есть да. То есть молоко есть, но… я не голоден. То есть голоден, но не так.

«Блядь, заткнись!» — взвыл внутренний голос, и Брок поспешно сунул в рот вторую половину бутерброда.

— Я вижу, — усмехнулся Роджерс, наверняка посланный ему за грехи, потому что, несмотря на все мучения, вспомнить, что привело это совершенство на кухню Брока недобрым утром, не выходило. — Молоко, Брок.

— Внизу. В канистре.

«Брок!»

Роджерс повернулся к нему лицом, и Брок, не иначе как в исследовательских целях, уставился на его пах.

Под тонким шелком пижамных штанов прорисовывался вполне обычный член. Вполне человеческий. Во всяком случае, в расслабленном виде там не было ничего устрашающего. Никаких заползших в штаны удавов, пожарных шлангов и слоновьих хоботов. Средне, как и у самого Брока. Среднестатистически даже. При умелом использовании (а Кэп все делал идеально) тест с поджиманием булок ничего не должен был показать.

При мысли о том, что Роджерс мог творить с ним всю ночь, нежно, так, что и следов не осталось, у Брока в очередной раз замкнуло в мозгу. Сам Роджерс же как ни в чем не бывало взбивал яйца для омлета, а Брок сидел с каменным членом, который даже поправить под полотенцем не мог, и мучительно пытался начать разговор как-то так, чтобы не сделать ситуацию еще глупее.

— Кэп… — начал он, но Роджерс его перебил:

— После всего того, что между нами было, ты, думаю, можешь звать меня по имени.

Брок открыл рот. Закрыл. Клацнул зубами, чуть не прикусив себе язык, и задал самый глупый вопрос из возможных:

— Зимний знает?

— Баки? — Роджерс обернулся от плиты и смерил его насмешливым взглядом. — Брок, об этом весь ЩИТ знает. И половина Нью-Йорка. А вторая половина узнает к концу дня.

«О чем? — хотелось спросить Броку. — О том, что ты меня трахнул? Или — боже помоги — я тебя? И каким местом к произошедшему та чертова юбка? Я же не… не на людях? Блядь, господи, только не это!»

Невольно вспомнилось, как он чудил по молодости, молодой, борзый и бесстрашный, в какие переделки вляпывался. Опустив голову на руки, он пытался сообразить, почему до сих пор жив. Потом приложился несколько раз головой о столешницу. Не помогло.

— Синяк набьешь, — Роджерс поднял его голову — за волосы, но аккуратно, и поставил перед ним тарелку с омлетом. — Ешь. Баки привезет мой костюм. Интервью в полдень.

— Что? — спросил Брок. Он что, должен будет принести публичные извинения за осквернение национального символа? А так вообще делается? Или это называется опровержение?

Представив, как говорит в камеру что-то вроде «Я никогда не трахал Стивена Гранта Роджерса», Брок снова уткнулся лбом в столешницу.

— Ну-ну, — Роджерс сочувственно похлопал его по плечу. — За слова надо отвечать, Брок.

«За какие слова? Я же Родину не предал? В килте и с голой жопой? Надо спросить. Лучше прослыть беспамятной пьянью, чем мудаком. Ведь лучше же?»

Он уже открыл рот, но тут на столе зазвонил телефон. Брок, взглянув на дисплей, принял вызов, не ожидая ничего хорошего.

— Лошадей сдал, цветы заказал, костюм Мэй везет, — отчитался Роллинз. Здороваться он так и не научился, и это странно успокоило Брока. Хоть что-то привычное.

— Джек.

— Да все нормально, командир. Никаких проблем.

Он отключился раньше, чем Брок успел хоть слово вставить. Роджерс, усмехаясь через плечо, мыл посуду, и теперь Брок был просто на все сто уверен, что тот в курсе его состояния. Пришло время открыть карты.

По закону идиотского жанра, в дверь позвонили. Брок на правах хозяина поднялся и поплелся открывать. На пороге стоял хмурый Зимний с внушительным чехлом, поперек которого шел логотип известного мужского бренда. Смерив Брока нечитаемым взглядом, он оттеснил его в коридор, ловко загнал в угол и ткнул под ребро металлическим пальцем.

— Узнаю, что налево заворачиваешь… — начал он, но тут появился Роджерс, и Зимний тут же превратился в добродушного ручного киборга, перепрограммированного специально под него.

— Спасибо, — Роджерс отобрал чехол и неодобрительно посмотрел на логотип. — Баки, — с укором начал он.

— Что бы ты понимал в мужской моде, — буркнул тот и добавил: — Жрать охота. С утра бегаю, никто на твои широченные плечи не шьет.

— Что, нахуй, происходит? — наконец, обретя дар речи, спросил Брок.

Лицо Зимнего сделалось страшным, как перед выстрелом или точным броском техника через весь зал.

— Бак, — коротко позвал Роджерс. — Идем, там есть картофельный салат.

Барнса будто за ошейник дернули. Еще раз смерив Брока взглядом, не обещавшим ничего хорошего, он пошел на кухню (на его, Брока, кухню, между прочим!), гремя стулом, сел, сожрал сначала остывший омлет, а потом и огромную миску салата, на который Брок вчера с утра убил несколько часов.

— Я ничего не помню, — дождавшись, пока Зимний наестся, признался Брок. Он и сам голодный благодушием не отличался, а Зимний вообще зверел до полной потери человеческого обличья: холод, голод и покой — это было не про него. Во всяком случае, с тех пор, как Роджерс отбил его у всего остального мира (попутно отбив кое-кому особо упрямому еще и почки).

Вилка в руках Зимнего опасно погнулась, укоризненно нацелившись Броку в голый живот.

— То есть? — опасно тихо переспросил тот, а потом вдруг фыркнул и расхохотался, колотя по столешнице металлическим кулаком. Пустые миска, тарелка и две крошечных чашки, звякая, попрыгали к краю стола. Броку было не до бережливости, о посуде он сейчас думал меньше всего.

Отсмеявшись, Зимний пошарил взглядом по кухне, нашел пульт от плазмы, осмотрел Брока с ног до головы, будто гадая, какого размера гроб ему понадобится в случае чего, и с выражением крайней торжественности на лице включил центральный канал.

Роджерс закрыл лицо ладонью и — Брок был готов в этом поклясться — покраснел. От смеха. От сдерживаемого суперсолдатского ржача, которым он разразился, правда, уже из коридора, едва на экране пошла заставка экстренного выпуска новостей.

Диктор что-то восторженно говорила, но Брок ее почти не слышал — на фоне шел ролик, смонтированный из видео с камер наблюдения, летающих дронов и один бог весть чего еще. На этих кадрах он собственной персоной мчался на коне по улицам Нью-Йорка, да не куда-нибудь, а к Башне Старка, где вчера — подсказала некстати вернувшаяся память — состоялась вечеринка в честь помолвки гения, плейбоя и филантропа с собственным генеральным директором, женщиной ангельских доброты и терпения, мисс Поттс.

Он был в килте.

И несся не на коне, а на пони.

Ветер задрал чертову «юбку» и он сверкнул голым задом, осветив весь цивилизованный и не очень мир.

Он орал под Башней, потрясая букетом белых роз, и в передышках прикладывался к бутылке виски.

Он требовал Роджерса.

К тому времени, когда Роджерс вышел, вокруг них с пони собралась огромная толпа зевак. С мобильными. Камерами. Телефонами. Микрофонами.

Он упал перед Роджерсом на одно колено и возвестил на весь мир о своей к нему неземной любви. Хватал за руки и клялся, что «женится, бля». Притом «бля» запикивалось, но от этого признание в любви не становилось ни приличнее, ни осмысленнее.

А Роджерс, опешив от такого напора, взял и согласился.

Поднял его с колен и сказал: «Хорошо. Хорошо, только не кричи. Тут дети».

Брок уткнулся губами в его крепкую шею, прямо над голубым воротником пижонской рубашки, и показал всем международный оскорбительный жест, милостиво размытый для целомудренных старых дев и малых детей, которых жизнь к такому не готовила. Роджерс заботливо обнял его за талию, одернул заломившиеся складки на юбке, негромко о чем-то распорядился и увел его в Башню.

— Официальная пресс-служба ЩИТа сообщает, что церемония помолвки состоится сегодня в узком семейном кругу, а дата свадьбы будет объявлена на дневном интервью. Оставайтесь с нами!

Барнс выключил телевизор и уставился на Брока немигающим взглядом готовой к броску змеи.

— Я его правда люблю, — решил внести ясность Брок. — Но трезвый я бы на такое в жизни не подписался.

Барнс молча выложил на стол темно-синюю коробочку и сложил руки на мощной груди.

— Стив любит орхидеи, — после паузы произнес он. — И он ирландец, а не шотландец, так что килт, пони и волынка были лишними. Цветочный на углу, я прикрою.

Кивнув, Брок поднялся, решив, что перебраться в спальню через балкон, имея на бедрах одно полотенце — не такая уж большая жертва за обретение семейного счастья.

В конце концов, что под тем полотенцем такого, чего он не показал вчера всему миру?

Пусть завидуют. Теперь эти отлично проработанные булки принадлежат Роджерсу.

Как и весь остальной Брок.

Конечно, одеться и тихо смотаться за цветами не вышло. Роджерс поймал его у самого окна, всмотрелся в глаза, будто пытался решить, стоит ли вообще тратить на него время.

— Я вчера дал тебе слово, — после вымотавшей Брока паузы произнес он. — Но…

— Никаких «но», — поспешно перебил его Брок. — Я не отказываюсь. То есть, не против, — Роджерс вздернул Бровь, намекая, что лучше бы Броку собрать мозги в кучу и объясниться по-человечески. — Слушай, — Брок сделал глубокий вдох и выпалил: — Можно я тебя поцелую? Я давно… пожалуйста? Я вчера сорвался, у меня крыша от тебя поехала. Больше всего, — тише, в губы ему сказал Брок, — я хочу того, на что ты вчера так опрометчиво согласился. Я не отступлю. Ты… ты обещал.

Роджерс коротко коснулся его губ своими и отстранился.

— Я человек старых взглядов, — начал он.

— До свадьбы ни-ни, — понял Брок. — За руку хоть подержаться дай.

— Дурак, — Роджерс его сгреб и прижал к себе. — Я всего лишь пытаюсь тебе сказать, что против браков-однодневок.

— Ты сказал плохое слово, — расплывшись в улыбке, заметил Брок.

— Тебя подсадить? В окно. Куда ты там собрался?

— За орхидеями, — признался Брок, и, пользуясь случаем, потрогал руками волновавшие его воображение (и не только его) Холмы Судьбы. Те были просто потрясающими. Настолько, что Брок совершенно забыл, куда собирался, мял и мял совершенные полусферы, почти задыхаясь от накатившего… восхищения. Острого, нестерпимого восхищения. — Так что… до свадьбы? — полубессознательно спросил он.

— Посмотрим, — в ухо ему фыркнул Роджерс. — После помолвки, думаю, уже можно.

Брок с трудом оторвался от него, перелез на балкон и припустил вниз по пожарной лестнице.

Жизнь, еще вчера беспросветная, заиграла, похоже, новыми красками.


End file.
